A low ground pressure track for track-type vehicles is a track that is equipped with extra long track shoes. The extra long shoes significantly increase the area of contact with the ground that supports the weight of the vehicle, thus reducing the pounds per square inch (or grams per square centimeter) that the track shoes exert on the ground. This lower ground pressure allows the track-type vehicle to operate on marshy or swampy terrain or in other loose underfoot conditions without becoming stuck or sinking too deeply into the ground. One problem that occurs with the use of these extra long shoes is the greater loads they exert on the track chain. Because of their length, the shoes have a greater moment arm that cause greater forces to be exerted on the chain. For example, a tip of the shoe may become caught by a tree stump or the like when turning the vehicle. The longer moment arm of the longer low ground pressure track shoe will exert a much greater twisting force on the track chain. Those skilled in the track art will appreciate that conventional track chain is constructed from link sets that are held together by press fits, e.g., the ends of the bushings and pins are pressed into bores in the links. Excessive twisting forces can loosen these press fits, resulting in end play that can unload the seals and cause the loss of lubricant from the track joints. The loss of lubricant results in internal pin and bushing wear and shorter track life.
The present invention is directed at overcoming the above problems.